


万古长青

by Estrellas



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Transformers - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estrellas/pseuds/Estrellas
Summary: idw半架空设定，含《这个杀手不太冷》paro，私设如山。大黄蜂死后转世成幼生体设定。内战没有结束设定。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
枪声渐远。

惊天雷放慢了步伐，察觉到敌人暂时放弃搜寻后，他一直紧绷的神经才放松下来。离开霸天虎已有三年的时间，昔日同伴与组织却仍旧没有放弃对他的追杀，在东躲西藏了一年多的时间之后，他便在作为中立区的莫邪天城租下一间安全屋作为自己的临时据点。

在如今塞伯坦仅有的一家麦卡丹老油坊买了一大瓶能量酒精后，惊天雷便循着不同于以往的路线往废弃的西北城区走去。

他就是在回程的路上见到大黄蜂的。

这时，塞伯坦的内战已经持续了几百万年，还迟迟没有结束的迹象，战前的生产线受其影响已经停滞许久，干涸多年的火种之井上也满是斑驳锈迹，在这个年代，新生命的诞生几乎已是一个遥远的神话传说。

然而就是在这种情况下，在距离自己的安全屋不远的地方，惊天雷见到了几百万年来的头一个幼生体。

明黄色的机体，一对尖尖的犄角和明亮圆润的蓝色光学镜，让惊天雷一瞬间就想起了一个死去多年的旧友。

幼小的塞伯坦人正蜷缩在通往安全屋的暗巷入口，手里抓着半块能量面包。他对于突然出现的不速之客显然十分警惕，顾不得填饱肚子就抓起手边的破旧手枪瞄准了好奇地盯着他的惊天雷，随后又在对方一步一步的靠近之中举起了第二把枪。

惊天雷却并不在意，打在他身上的几颗子弹甚至没有伤到他一分一毫。认识到双方实力差距过大，小塞伯坦人干脆地扔下了武器，双手高举过头顶，做出投降的姿势。

惊天雷瞥了他一眼，一句话没说便从他身边走过，只是在擦肩而过的瞬间扔下了自己身上的一把枪。

“喂！”

安全屋门开启又关上的瞬间，小塞伯坦人的声音便和没日没夜充斥在他接收器旁的嗡鸣声一起，遥远地隔绝了。

安全屋里的陈设简单到近乎简陋，除了一张充电床、一张他在垃圾堆里捡来的沙发、一张放着三块能量面包的桌子和只有一个频道可以看的电视之外就只剩下四面空空的金属墙壁，墙壁上也都爬满了铁锈和子弹留下的凹槽。

惊天雷将能量酒精往桌上一放，就着一大块面包填饱了肚子，又百无聊赖地打开电视看了一会儿，便躺在充电床上沉沉睡去。

长时间的不眠不休带来的困顿和疲惫让他睡得很沉，可脑模块的活动却始终没有停下，惊天雷甚至做了个梦。

梦境有关他死去多年的旧友，他们的相遇开始于战争爆发之初的一个搜寻任务，结束于旧友自作主张的牺牲，惊天雷甚至在大半年之后才得知他的死讯。

他们隶属于不同的阵营，本应该见了面就互相残杀、你死我活，实际上他们每一次碰面都温馨得像是多年老友的久别重逢。

在长时间的睡眠过后，惊天雷再次上线，又用剩下的食物解决了肚子。想着接下来一段日子都暂时无事可做，他便打算去交易区采购一些食物囤积起来，谁知他刚一出门，就看见了蹲守在大门口的幼生体。

幼生体一听见开门的声音就抬起了头，硕大圆润的光学镜直直地朝惊天雷看去，目光灼灼。

惊天雷避开这酷似旧友的眼神，皱起眉头，冷着脸道：“小鬼，你在这里做什么？”

“我，我想知道原因。”像是被惊天雷的语气给吓到，他磕磕巴巴地说，“你送给了我一把枪。”

“没什么原因，”惊天雷抬腿便要走，“很久没见到幼生体，不想你死得太快而已。”

小塞伯坦人似懂非懂地接受了这个蹩脚的理由，可见到唯一一个和自己说话的人要走，他又立刻迈着两条小短腿追上去，一把抱住了惊天雷的小腿。

身体的一部分被缠住的感觉让惊天雷下意识拔出了枪，但注意到幼生体躲在他的腿肚子上瑟瑟发抖的模样过后，他便暗骂自己太过神经紧张而收起了枪。

“放开你的手。”惊天雷低头对小塞伯坦人说道，“我没有什么耐心，好话不说两遍。”

“不放！”明黄色的幼生体大喊了一声，“你是我在这里以来唯一一个愿意和我说后的人了，我不要放开！”

“放，开，你，的，手。”惊天雷一字一句慢慢地说，“我对小孩没什么耐心，你最好不要挑战我的底线。”

他的语气太过恐怖，幼生体在犹豫了几秒后还是不情不愿地放开了手，可一等惊天雷走，他就又亦步亦趋地跟在后面。

惊天雷没再多管他。

莫邪天城是仅有的几个没怎么遭遇战争的地区之一，大量战争难民从其他地区逃离积聚在这里，久而久之，战前的商业活动、娱乐与生活在这里又得到了一定程度的恢复，使得整个城市就像一个独立于塞伯坦之外的世外桃源。然而，看似平和的生活只是它的表面，地下的暗流涌动往往不为一般人所知。

表面上的面包店，私底下却可能干着走私贩卖军用武器的交易。

惊天雷顺手拿了块新鲜的能量面包咬了一口，轻车熟路走到里屋，在禁闭的大门上慢慢地敲了两下，又快速地敲了三下。

“惊天雷，好久不见！”面包店的老板，前任霸天虎诈骗抬起头和他打了一声招呼，将自己正在摆弄的新货在台面上一一摆开，财迷地笑道，“你来得真巧，我这儿刚到了一批新货，你看看要不要给你的装备做个升级换代？”

“我看看。”惊天雷的目光随意地在武器上扫了扫，显然没有购买新武器的打算。

诈骗看出他的心思，将自己的新武器小心地收回来，又问道：“既然不打算买货，凭你无事不登三宝殿的个性，说说看吧，有什么是我可以帮忙的？”

“我知道你一向懂得多，”惊天雷犹豫了一会才开口，“那么你有没有听说过死后重生这种事？”

诈骗眨了眨眼，过了好一会儿才大笑出声：“你知道我是个无神论者，惊天雷，而且我没记错的话你也是。你什么时候开始相信起这种东西了？”

惊天雷并没有答话。

诈骗见他神情严肃，便不再嘲笑，思考了一会儿才回答道：“据我的了解，塞伯坦历史上还没有出现过这样的事。”

“好吧，多谢告知。”惊天雷点点头，“再给我一些面包，这段时间我都没有事，暂时会待在这里。”

“闹翻天没有继续给你找麻烦？”

“就算他想找我的麻烦，也没法在这里动手，”惊天雷的面甲上露出嘲讽而得意的笑，“再说了，我们还是队友的时候，他就打不过我，我又怎么会担心他？”

他俩一走出里屋，就看见了站在面包橱窗中间、满脸期待和渴望显然已经被眼花缭乱的精致食物迷住的小塞伯坦人。

诈骗惊讶地盯着酷似大黄蜂的小塞伯坦人半天，又狐疑地看了看惊天雷，脱口问道：“这是你和那个小汽车人……大黄蜂的孩子？”

惊天雷好整以暇，字正腔圆地赏了他一个“滚”。

“我不认识他，”见诈骗已经拿着甜甜圈去哄骗幼生体，惊天雷才又开了口，“我这次一回来就看见他待在安全屋附近。按理来说，他在哪里都很显眼，你这段时间难道没有听说过什么消息？”

诈骗很干脆地摇了摇头。

“原来这就是你刚才询问我的原因，”诈骗恍然大悟，“他和大黄蜂确实很像……简直是一个模子里刻出来的。”

惊天雷的目光也随着他的话语落在了幼生体的身上。

他甚至没有发现自己的眼神多么温柔，仿佛穿越了茫茫时空，望见了尚未牺牲自己的大黄蜂。

“幼生体这么稀有，又这么弱小，你干脆收留他算了。”许久，诈骗猝不及防地开口，打破了沉默。

“不行。”惊天雷毫不留情地拒绝。

诈骗沉默了一会，装好超出以往一个月分量的面包递给惊天雷，然后拍了拍昔日同伴如今的生意合作伙伴的肩膀，淡笑道：“大黄蜂已经死了整整一百年了。”

惊天雷不再多言，放下钱转身就走，原本一直开心地吃着甜甜圈的幼生体见状，忙不迭地叼着食物追了上去。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
三天后，惊天雷将一切与大黄蜂有关的东西全部收拾起来，然后让一直守在门外的幼生体进了屋。他花了三天的时间整理屋里的东西，整理自己的思绪，也做好了收养一个麻烦的心理准备。

在幼生体开始坐在沙发上吃面包后，惊天雷故作严肃地开了口：“先说好，我并没有打算长期收留你，我知道幼生体成长为青少年需要的时间并不长，一旦你可以自己解决生存问题，你就不能再继续住在这里，明白吗？”

幼生体立刻点头。

“这段时间我会一直待在这里，但通常来说，大部分时间我都在外，所以你最好住在屋里不要出门，食物没了就去那天去过的面包店，他不会找你要钱的。”惊天雷又继续补充，“这个地方姑且算得上隐蔽，我希望你不要把位置暴露出去，不要和我一起出门，也不要对别人说你认识我，明白吗？”

小塞伯坦人又忙不迭地点点头。

“很好。最后一点，我的名字是惊天雷，你呢？”

幼生体愣住了，光学镜闪了闪，像是要流出清洗液，许久，他才低下头去，慢慢地摇了摇头。

“既然如此，你可以给自己取一个名字。”惊天雷说。

小塞伯坦人似乎对名字十分苦手，皱着眉想了好一会儿，才小心翼翼地开口道；“bumble……bumblebee……”

惊天雷几乎立刻打断了他：“不行。”意识到自己的语气吓到了可怜的小家伙，他又咳了一声，放轻了声音：“这个名字不吉利，我想想……你可以叫小蜜蜂（honeybee），听起来好多了，我还可以叫你蜂仔（bee）。”

小蜜蜂皱了皱眉，似乎对自己的名字不大满意，但仍然点了点头。

“行了，我要去下线充会儿电，你可以看看电视或者做点别的什么打发时间。”惊天雷指了指充电床，又指了指电视，见小蜜蜂点头后便满意地躺在床上下线了。

电视只有孤零零一个无声频道，从早到晚都只播放一个拍摄于塞伯坦的黄金年代的电视剧，那时的塞伯坦并不像现在这样满目疮痍，永远笼罩在战争的阴云之中。白天，店铺和餐厅里播放的是优雅而绵长的怀旧音乐，而不是失真了的电子音播报的前线战况；到了夜晚，通明的灯火可以将整个星球都点亮，而不像现在这样连路灯都年久失修。

小蜜蜂从没见过黄金时代，甚至也完全没有听说过，所以哪怕电视里播放的是默片，他也看得入迷，几乎花了眼。

惊天雷醒来时将近半夜，小蜜蜂正窝在沙发上睡着，小小的脑袋歪歪地靠在沙发扶手上，身体呈现出一种扭曲诡异的角度，他的身边还掉落了不少面包屑。

电视机还开着，身为主角的变形金刚正走在去往贵族宴会的路上，而在三集之后，他将经历一场足以改变他人生的变故。从此，黄金时代成为他年少时虚幻的泡影，不亚于这一次战争的第一次内战来临，谁也没有办法逃脱。

惊天雷的脚步声大概是惊动了睡得并不深的小家伙，他从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，瞧见惊天雷正要出门，立马跳下沙发跟了上去。

“我白天说过什么？现在就忘了吗？”惊天雷双手抱胸，一脸不善地看着小蜜蜂。

“不能跟着你一起出门……”小蜜蜂消沉地说。

“很好。不过我忘了说，那仅限于白天，晚上你还是可以和我一起出门。”见脸上藏不住情绪的小家伙立刻破涕为笑，惊天雷无奈地蹲下身，“爬到我背上来。”

夜晚的莫邪天城几乎和白天是两个不同的城市。所有隐居在此的人都不约而同地走出了家门，除了铁堡和卡隆，其他地方看不到的商铺也都纷纷打开了大门迎接顾客，两三家白天冷冷清清的油吧已是人满为患，四面八方都传来人群的喧哗之声。

就连破败的路灯，都合乎时宜地亮了起来。

黄金时代的奢靡毕竟离他太远，就像传说，而眼前的光华流转却是看得见摸得着的——小蜜蜂几乎一瞬间就被迷住了眼。

“白天，这地方会有霸天虎和汽车人的巡逻官，一旦被他们发现，我可能就完了。”惊天雷解释道，“但是通常来说晚上他们不会出现。”

“为什么？”小蜜蜂好奇地问。

“约定俗成。”惊天雷说，“在战争爆发之前，这里就是法外之地，没有哪一方的秩序能够适应这里，外来者只能顺应这里的一切，而不能改变，否则他就会无声无息地被城市所吞没。久而久之，这里就集结了一大批既不愿意跟随汽车人，又不愿意服从霸天虎的人，他们虽然平日里可以刀剑相向，但一旦有外来势力插手，他们就能迅速集结起来一致对外。”

“正因为每个人都可能拥有不想被人知道的过去，所以不干涉他人的生活，不打探他人的过去，就是莫邪天城的唯一铁则。哪怕你死在路边，死在他们的脚下，他们也只会毫不在意地跨过你的尸体。”

小蜜蜂迟疑了一会儿，终于问道：“那你呢，惊天雷？”

他的声音仍然稚气，可那近乎试探性的认真让惊天雷顿时恍惚起来，眼前的光鲜亮丽都变得模糊而遥远，大脑中的景象反而变得渐渐清晰。

——那是大黄蜂坐在他们会面的秘密基地的高处，垂在半空的两条腿晃荡着，他仰起脸，看向坐在后方的惊天雷，问道：“那你呢，惊天雷？”

——“战争结束之后，你想做些什么？”

“惊天雷？”

“抱歉，蜂仔，刚才走神了。”惊天雷淡淡地说，又在路边摊上买了一根能量棒棒糖递给趴在他肩膀上的小蜜蜂，被零食吸引了全部注意力的小孩立刻忘记了自己踏出的雷池一步。

在走过一片七拐八绕的街区之后，惊天雷的脚步总算在一家音像店门口停了下来。这家音像店出奇地还保留着黄金时代的装修风格，店里的装饰也都如出一辙的怀旧风，而坐在一大堆音像架后的楼梯旁的店主声波永远都沉默寡言地听着与这个时期格格不入的音乐。

“许久不见，声波。”惊天雷朝昔日同僚友善地打了声招呼，只得到对方淡漠而机械的点头，不过惊天雷并不在意，又问道，“最近有什么新目标吗？”

声波不说话，伸手指了指惊天雷的后背。

“蜂仔，出来。”

小蜜蜂闻言，只得老老实实地从惊天雷的肩膀露出了脸，小心翼翼地打量起声波——他总觉得自己有点儿害怕这个惜字如金的家伙。

“……大黄蜂？”

“他不是。”惊天雷矢口否认，“你知道他已经死了。”

声波点点头，并没有在此多做纠结，随后他便将惊天雷新的任务目标的影像传入了惊天雷的数据库之中。

“赏金竟然还不少。”惊天雷扫了一眼目标任务的模样，笑道，“拿到钱了我请你喝一杯。”

声波不置可否，伸手指了指最里面的音像架：“你要的收音机。”

惊天雷拿了收音机，向声波道了谢，便转身离开了音像店。

一直沉默着不敢说话的小蜜蜂终于忍不住开了口：“那个家伙看起来好怪，他都没有脸。”

“那是因为他戴着面罩。”

“他的声音也很奇怪，就像机械声音。”

“本来就是机械音，还没有人听过他的声音……”惊天雷犹豫了一会儿，又补充道，“不对，或许有一个人听过。”

“谁？”

“一个已经不知死活的人，我们曾经的领袖。”惊天雷慢慢地说，声音里仿佛夹杂了遥远的回音。

小蜜蜂像是察觉到他的情绪不太对，立刻将自己还没问出口的问题咽了回去，老老实实地闭上了嘴。


	3. Chapter 3

03  
小蜜蜂被一阵跌跌撞撞的巨大响声所吵醒的时候正是塞伯坦的凌晨三点，他从睡梦中迷迷糊糊地醒来，揉了揉光学镜，一身血污的惊天雷就把他的脑模块吓了个清醒。

他差点儿尖叫出声，张大了嘴刚要询问，惊天雷便竖起一根手指在嘴边示意他不要说话。

小蜜蜂只得乖巧老实地点了点头，手脚并用地跳下床来到沙发边。惊天雷正斜斜地靠在沙发上，刺眼的能量液正不断地从他左肩深可见骨的伤口处流出，汇聚成一道溪流，汩汩地顺着胳膊往下淌，不一会儿就将沙发浸湿了一大片。而他的座舱前、双腿上也都布满了密密麻麻的细微伤痕，如同爬满了一道道丑陋的虫子。

见着小蜜蜂脸上毫不掩饰的担忧，惊天雷勉强笑了笑，右手微微抬起，指了指放在一边的医疗箱。

“你的伤这么深……我们应该去看医生。”见他开始往自己伤口处打麻醉针，小蜜蜂着急得像是热锅上的蚂蚁，“你……你能处理好吗？”

感觉到伤口处的疼痛渐渐减缓，惊天雷的面色稍微恢复了些许色彩，他伸出右手轻轻地摸了摸小蜜蜂的脸颊，笑道：“没有必要，我自己处理得好。”说完，他便拿出医疗工具，驾轻就熟地处理起自己的伤口来。

长时间里，小蜜蜂都屏气凝神地注意着他的动作，大气也不敢出，生怕自己一个出声就扰乱了惊天雷的动作。在约摸两三个塞星时过后，惊天雷总算将自己的伤口焊接缝合到一起，这才放松地将头雕靠在沙发上，长叹了一口气。

伤口看起来处理得相当到位，哪怕小蜜蜂什么也不懂，也看得出来惊天雷早已习惯了为自己疗伤的日子。

他被惊天雷收留已有一个多月的时间，头二十来天里惊天雷哪儿也没去，他们就像一对享受亲子时光的父子，大半时间里都窝在安全屋里看电视、听音乐，偶尔聊一些没头没尾的对话，到了夜晚又会一起出门，见识一下难能可贵的热闹，有不少次他都被当成了惊天雷的私生子。之后的某天夜里，小蜜蜂在迷糊之间感觉自己被人抱上了床，电视也被关掉，在半梦半醒之时，他听到大门开启又关闭的声音，就像一道从遥远地方传来的钟声，厚重不祥而又令人感伤。

第二天醒来，惊天雷就不在了。

小蜜蜂知道惊天雷并不是一般人。他曾经是战争双方中某一方的成员，又原因不明地脱离了组织，随后便在莫邪天城暂时定居下来，为了谋生而成为了杀手，他的双手沾满鲜血，但奇妙的是，小蜜蜂并没有感觉到他的可怕。

反而，在惊天雷离开的时间里，所有他们一起做过的事，都变得漫长而无聊。

黄金时代的电视剧像是永远都没有终结，阿尔法星升起之后就似乎一直高悬，双月的照耀也仿佛夜晚永不结束。而在一个多月以前，他本应该早就习惯了一个人的生活——惊天雷的出现，打破了这一切。

“你走的这几天，我觉得好无聊，电视也不那么好看了。”小蜜蜂爬上沙发，小小的身体蜷缩成一团靠在惊天雷的胳膊边，小心翼翼地抚摸着被包扎好的伤口，“我感到很寂寞。”

惊天雷的身体像是因为这句话剧烈地抖动了一下，许久，他才开口道：“小孩才会觉得寂寞。”

小蜜蜂似乎有些不满，鼓起脸问道：“那大人呢？”

“大人只会习惯。”惊天雷淡淡地说，见小蜜蜂沉默着不说话，他又补上一句，“任务结束了，现在我哪儿也不去。”

“但那只是暂时的，对吗？等有了新的任务，你还是会走。”小蜜蜂仰起头，直直地看向惊天雷，他看得出，和他不一样的红色光学镜里满是疲惫和困顿。

惊天雷移开目光，没有说话。

“我能不能和你一起去做任务？”小蜜蜂不死心地又道，“你可以教我更好地用枪。”

“不行！”惊天雷果断地拒绝，“你小小年纪，只会拖我的后腿。”

“我保证，惊天雷，”小蜜蜂坐起身，将右手放在自己的胸甲上，感受着胸甲下蓬勃跳动的年轻火种，他郑重其事地说着，就像最虔诚的信仰者面对普莱姆斯神那样，“我一定会在你的下一个任务来临之前学会，保证不会拖你的后腿，真的。”

惊天雷注视着他良久，终于无声无息地点了点头。

“还没有天亮，再去睡一会儿吧，我也累了。”等小家伙高兴完后，惊天雷又说道。

“你今天还要睡在沙发上吗？”小蜜蜂忧虑地看了看他的伤口，“我们可以交换一下，我睡沙发也不会觉得小。”

“去吧。”惊天雷又忍不住捏了捏小蜜蜂的那对犄角，“我已经习惯了，这样就行。”

小蜜蜂只好听话。他很快就爬上了床，大脑模块却因为这突如其来的事而清醒得怎么也睡不着，在床上翻来覆去了半个钟头后，他终于忍不住喊了一声惊天雷的名字。

许久，在他以为惊天雷已经睡着的时候，低低的回应声才从沙发那儿传来。

“我以为你睡着了。”

“睡着了也被你吵醒了……”惊天雷无奈地说。

“你每次做任务的时候都会受这么严重的伤吗？”

听出他的担心，惊天雷淡淡地笑了笑，注视着从天花板的破裂的缝隙里漏下来的月光，慢慢地说：“不会，大多数都很简单就能解决，只是这个稍微棘手了一点，毕竟给的赏金也高。”不等小蜜蜂说话，他又补上一句：“明天晚上可以带你出去吃点好吃的。”

好一会儿，小蜜蜂的回答才闷闷地传来：“……我不想吃好吃的，我只想你不要再受伤。”

小孩的话似乎永远都不带任何遮掩的直击人心。

惊天雷并没有给出回复，直到小蜜蜂在长时间的等待里渐渐进入睡眠，他却仍然因为这样一句话而辗转反侧。

除了模样上的相似，小蜜蜂几乎在性格上也和大黄蜂如出一辙，在短暂的相处之中，惊天雷总能透过小蜜蜂看到大黄蜂的影子，好像他从来没有死去百年一样。


	4. Chapter 4

04  
惊天雷生了病。

翌日上午小蜜蜂一上线就发现了这事，一向比他早起的惊天雷居然破天荒头一遭日上三竿了还窝在沙发上熟睡着。小蜜蜂得意洋洋地笑了笑，心里起了恶作剧的念头，他轻手轻脚地蹿到沙发旁，正要好好观察一下惊天雷的睡颜，便发现了杀手的异样之处。

惊天雷的面甲上潮红一片，机体的表面温度也高得吓人，像是已经达到了临界点，而他全身上下也都泛出了一层冷凝液，将沙发浸湿了一大片。

小蜜蜂立即变得慌乱起来，他摸了摸惊天雷烫手的额头，又在医疗箱里翻了半天，着急地绕着沙发转了好几圈，最后才想起惊天雷留给他的声波和诈骗的联系方式，立即病急乱投医地给他们各自发去了两条简讯。

声波的消息回得飞快：来找我。

小蜜蜂看了看仍在睡梦之中的惊天雷，没有多犹豫就离开了安全屋。

他已经很长一段时间没有在白天里出过门了，而就算在以往还没有被惊天雷收留的时候，为了获得生存所需的食物，他也只能选择在夜里行动。他尽量让自己显得不起眼，缩在墙边一点一点地摸索前进，生怕撞见那些荷枪实弹的不怀好意的汽车人和霸天虎巡逻官——在生活在莫邪天城的人眼里，他们双方其实并没有什么区别——在花费了将近两个塞星时的情况下，小蜜蜂才到达了夜晚的交易区。

此刻，一身红色涂装的矮小塞伯坦人正站在中心广场的中间百无聊赖地打着哈欠，他胸前的标志代表着他的那一方势力：汽车人。

小蜜蜂蹲在暗处等待了好一阵子，直到汽车人的目光转向另一边的瞬间，立刻拔起腿冲了出去，但他的动作引起的声音吸引了汽车人的注意，对方几乎立刻转过头来。

毫不掩饰的惊讶迅速在他的脸上浮现。

“大黄蜂？！”

这并不是小蜜蜂第一次听到这个名字，在最初他就想为自己取这么一个名字，却被惊天雷冷漠地否决，随后他又在诈骗的面包店和声波的音像店里听到他们以同样的名字称呼自己。

他忍不住猜想这个名字到底代表着什么，可他心中却隐隐有一种奇妙的预感，一旦他知道了这个名字意味着什么，他和惊天雷就到了该要分别的时候。

趁着汽车人失神之际，小蜜蜂七拐八绕地钻入了巷子，不多时就将汽车人远远地甩在身后，直到他见到了音像店的大门，望见那复古的装修风格的店面，仓皇的脚步这才停了下来。

声波一如既往地坐在音像架后的楼梯口旁，见着小蜜蜂气喘吁吁地进来，他便一句话未说地给他倒了一杯能量饮料。等小蜜蜂一杯饮料下了肚，他才指着放在柜台上的医疗箱道：“这里有所有惊天雷需要的东西。”

就在声波解释完医疗物品该如何使用后，小蜜蜂终于忍不住说出了自己的困惑：“……我在来的路上遇到了一个汽车人，他叫我‘大黄蜂’，我上一次和惊天雷一起来的时候你也这样叫我了。‘大黄蜂’是谁？他和我是什么关系？和惊天雷又是什么关系？”

声波沉默着，难能可贵地表现出迟疑，许久，在小蜜蜂期待而又瑟缩的目光之中，他才慢慢地说道：“你不该问我，你应该问惊天雷。”

惊天雷已经从漫长而痛苦的睡梦之中苏醒过来。安全屋里静悄悄的，一丝一毫的声音都没有，仿佛整个屋子就是一个孤岛，漂泊在广袤无垠的大海上。他一醒来，就下意识地喊了喊小蜜蜂的名字，却没有得到任何回应，于他而言早已习惯的寂静，在此时此刻居然有些难以忍受。

在听到大门被推开的瞬间，惊天雷几乎就从沙发上跳了起来，他正打算好好地教训一顿小家伙，让他乖乖听话，可一见到小蜜蜂手中的医疗箱，便什么话都说不出来了。

小蜜蜂也因为自己没有听惊天雷的话而心里发虚，便一个字也没说老老实实地走到沙发边，笔直笔直地站着，活像是要接受教官训话的新兵蛋子。他能感觉到惊天雷的目光在他的身上上上下下地打量了好几遍，却始终一言未发，这不免让他心底发怵，生怕惊天雷就此把他扔出安全屋不再往来。

许久，惊天雷长叹了一口气，终于开了口：“下次不要再这样，听话，知道吗？莫邪天城虽然是中立区，但是鱼龙混杂令人可怕，如果你发生了什么意外……”

小蜜蜂委委屈屈地点了点头。

“谢谢你替我从声波那儿拿来医疗箱。”惊天雷又笑着摸了摸小家伙的犄角，“老毛病，没想到在今天发作了，是不是吓到你了？”

小蜜蜂立刻摇头。

见惊天雷打开医疗箱准备自行处理，小蜜蜂忍不住伸手摸上他的座舱，认真地问道：“老毛病……是怎么回事？”

惊天雷也没有隐瞒：“在战场上受伤的次数太多，有些伤口虽然表面上恢复得差不多，但是到底还是留下了一些隐患，久而久之，机体里的线路就会时不时出现短路的毛病，其实也算不上什么大事。”

小蜜蜂低低地嗯了一声表示回应。

“不用多担心，”惊天雷伸出手指抚平小蜜蜂紧皱的眉心，“小小年纪，不要整天皱着眉，免得像……”

他的话未说完便戛然而止，如同曲谱之中突如其来的休止符。

“像什么？”小蜜蜂追问道。

惊天雷摇了摇头，笑着表示没什么。

“像……大黄蜂一样？”

这话一出，惊天雷手中的钳子都落到了地上，砸出哐当的响声。

“我去声波那儿的时候遇到了一个汽车人的巡逻官……他看见我了，叫我大黄蜂，就像声波之前称呼我的那样。”小蜜蜂低声说着，“你不让我叫大黄蜂这个名字，是不是因为已经有这样一个人了？”

惊天雷仍旧没有说话，他只是注视着小蜜蜂，目光悠远，像是透过他，看到了另一个人。长时间里，两个人谁也没有说话，将要掘开的坟墓都不会比他们之间更加寂静。

“有这么一个人，”惊天雷叹了口气，开始讲起自己与大黄蜂之间过往的一切，“他是汽车人，我是霸天虎，我们在一个搜寻城市金刚的任务之中相遇……”

他的语气平缓而温和，将过去的所有娓娓道来，目光也不知不觉之中变得柔软，任谁也看得出汇聚在其中的满满情意。小蜜蜂像是为了证明什么似的，窝在他的胸甲前，屏气凝神地仔细聆听着。

“所以你最后什么也没说？”

“对，我什么也没说。”

小蜜蜂故作老沉地叹了口气，摸了摸惊天雷的脸，认真地望进他的眼里，道：“我想他也一定爱你，没有人不会爱你的，惊天雷。”

惊天雷被他认真的模样给逗笑了，情绪也迅速从过去之中剥离出来，他拍打了一下小蜜蜂的底盘，把他扔到沙发另一边，随手打开了电视。


	5. Chapter 5

05  
一周后，惊天雷便开始教小蜜蜂用枪。他打开他一直放在床底的宝贵箱子，将所有崭新的枪支都拿出来拆开摆放在小家伙面前，逐字逐句地介绍它们的构造、射程、火力、后坐力和子弹的装填，又一步一步地演示组装过程，直到小蜜蜂可以在紧闭光学镜的情况下将枪支组装完成为止。

“听着，”两人站在安全屋的窗口，铁窗在他们相处的一个多月里头一次被打开，黄昏时分的天光和灰尘散乱地闯入，“新手用枪，只能用狙击枪，它能让你远离目标，远离危险，直到你变得有十足的把握和经验，才能慢慢缩短和目标之间的距离。到最后，你甚至可以只用一把激光匕首。”

小蜜蜂握着狙击枪的手紧了紧，连呼吸也变得有些许急促。

“不要紧张，蜂仔。”惊天雷伸出手去，慢慢地握住小家伙瘦小的手，他的身体将对方完全包裹起来，呈现出一种保护性的姿态，“想象一下我是你的目标，你要学着和我的频率保持一致，预测我的下一步动作，这样才能做到弹无虚发。”

惊天雷的气息如同一场透明薄膜，将他完完全全包覆其中，小蜜蜂甚至能感觉到对方的机体温度——一种恰到好处的温暖——以及他的每一句叮嘱化为细微的电流，以缓慢的速度通过他的音频接收器，带来的微妙酥麻感。

小蜜蜂的机体不由得抖动了两下，而惊天雷的另一只手则附上了他的肩膀。

“放轻松，”惊天雷的声音温和到了极致，“让我们找一个目标，第一次可以轻松一点……”

三个周期后，枪声骤然响起。

见自己准确无误地打中了惊天雷指定的目标，小蜜蜂不由得长舒了口气，他能感觉到自己全身上下的线路都舒展开来，手心里的冷凝液也顺着手指滴落到地上。

“怎么样，惊天雷？”

见小孩儿一脸期待地讨夸赞的模样，惊天雷淡淡地笑了笑，捏了捏手感极好的犄角，道：“你做得很好，蜂仔，今天就到此为止吧。为了奖励你，天黑了我可以带你去诈骗的面包店买新口味的能量面包和甜甜圈。”

黄色的小塞伯坦人立马举起双手欢呼雀跃地绕着惊天雷转了好几圈。

而惊天雷完全没想到他会在人群密集的夜晚，遇到昔日同僚。

闹翻天仿佛是突然出现的——一如他的特长——与惊天雷长时间的队友关系让他几乎没有花上一个周期的功夫就在一大堆涂装各异的塞伯坦人之中发现了惊天雷，随后他毫不犹豫地追上前去，像是什么也没有发生那样和昔日同伴打了声招呼。

“哈，红蜘蛛的猜测果然没错，你真的在这里安家了。”闹翻天一边说一边打量着拉着惊天雷手的小蜜蜂。

“我没有在这里安家，”惊天雷的语气冷淡极了，“我只是暂时待在这里而已。”

闹翻天耸耸肩，不置可否，很快，他的注意力就又转移到小蜜蜂身上来，他一手搭在惊天雷的肩膀上，好奇地问道：“这个小家伙是什么人？难不成大黄蜂死前还给你留了个孩子？”

“住嘴，闹翻天。”惊天雷的声音又低了几分，他一把揪住闹翻天的脖颈，一字一句地说，“你再随意开玩笑，我就把你拖进巷子里狠狠揍上一顿，你知道我做得出来。”

闹翻天无畏地推开他，摸了摸自己的脖子，凑到惊天雷接收器旁说道：“你应该庆幸今天来的人是我，我只想提醒你一句，趁早离开这个地方。红蜘蛛发起疯来的样子，你不是没有见过，而唯一可以制住他的人，早就不在了。”

在察觉到惊天雷的机体陡然颤抖加剧的瞬间，小蜜蜂拉着他的手也立刻加重了力气。

见惊天雷不再说话，闹翻天便拍了拍他的肩膀，头也不回地离开了。

长久的时间里，他们既没有走动一步，也没有说一句话。在这样的时间里，小蜜蜂忽然意识到，他对于惊天雷的过去，似乎一丁点也不了解，而也是在这个时候，他意识到，他想要了解惊天雷的心情，超乎了一切。

“走吧，我们去吃新口味的甜甜圈。”惊天雷捏了捏被他握在手心的小孩儿的手，温和地说，“希望这个时候诈骗的面包店开着，否则的话，我就把它踹开。”

那天晚上，惊天雷破天荒地吃了一大堆以前被他嫌弃的甜甜圈，还喝了一大杯浓度极高的高纯，等到他们回到安全屋时，惊天雷的脑模块已经像是在能量液里泡了一个月那样模糊不清了。

铁窗没关，呜咽作响的风声不断地传来。

“你能躺倒充电床上去吗，惊天雷？”小蜜蜂费力地搀扶着身形大了他好几圈的战斗机，跌跌撞撞地朝床边走去。

他得到的回应是几声意味不明的闷哼声。

“你现在就像电视里喝醉了的老爹一样讨厌。”小蜜蜂嘀嘀咕咕地说，他小心地让惊天雷绕开了放满杂物的桌子和宽大的沙发，在近三个周期后才让惊天雷老老实实地躺在了床上。

而就在小蜜蜂转身准备到沙发上度过这一晚时，神志不清的人忽然拉住了他的手腕。

“惊天……？”没有说完的词被突然覆上的嘴唇尽数吞没。

小蜜蜂几乎一瞬间就瞪大了光学镜，而拎在手里的甜甜圈也不自觉地落到了地上。

一个周期后，突如其来的没有任何欲望的亲吻因为惊天雷的下线匆匆结束了，而小蜜蜂也没有忽略掉那一声在寂静的环境里尤为明显的“大黄蜂”。

在长时间的凝视过后，小蜜蜂默默地躺回了沙发。

塞伯坦幼生体的成长周期极短，只需要短短的两三个恒星周期就能长大成人，而将近两个月周期的时间，足以让他体会到迅捷的成长。几乎每一个夜晚，小蜜蜂都能感受到自己的机体生长的声音，身体里的每一条线路似乎都在提醒他，他留在惊天雷身边的日子已所剩不多。

而与之伴随而来的是埋藏于火种之中的疼痛日复一日地减缓，热度却日复一日地增加着。

仿佛他的火种舱曾经历过一炮穿胸的恐怖，所以才会疼痛得厉害，可现在它却变得暖暖的——他想他遇到了爱情。


	6. Chapter 6

06  
小蜜蜂的态度变得很怪，惊天雷敏锐地发现了这一点。在以往，他总是爱黏着惊天雷，无论是吃饭、看电视还是午睡，小家伙总爱趴在他身边。可近两天他却完全转了性，变得规规矩矩、老老实实，还刻意拉开了他们之间的距离，甚至在惊天雷教他用枪而握住他的手或是触碰他的肩膀的时候，他都会颤抖。

尽管他仍然未曾躲避惊天雷的触碰。

在下午的训练结束之后，惊天雷觉得他应该和小蜜蜂谈谈。

“蜂仔，”在电视节目开始滚动播放片尾时，惊天雷关掉电视对坐在沙发上的小蜜蜂说，“我们需要谈谈。”

小家伙意料之中地表现出窘迫和不安，他避开惊天雷的目光，看了看已经黑下去的电视屏幕，又看了看铁窗，最后目光落在他交叠在沙发上的双手。

他不想谈。惊天雷马上就意识到这一点。他知道幼生体的成长周期很快，但是他没有想到他们别扭的青春期也到来的这么快，而此刻他简直就像试图和叛逆期孩子谈心的父亲。

“蜂仔……”惊天雷长叹了一口气，他也在沙发上坐下来，感觉到小蜜蜂不动声色地往旁边挪了一步，他又说道，“你在刻意回避我，是不是我做了什么让你难过的事？”

小蜜蜂立刻摇头，但惊天雷看得出，他握成拳头放在膝盖上的手捏得更紧了。

“是不是前天晚上我喝多了做了什么事伤到了你？”惊天雷对自己怎么从诈骗的面包店回到安全屋一丁点印象也没有，所以唯一的可能性就是在那个时候。

小蜜蜂没有说话，也没有摇头或点头。

惊天雷也不说话了。

许久，一直沉默着的小孩忽然开了口，他转过头来，看了一眼惊天雷又飞快地移开目光：“你叫我‘大黄蜂’，可我不是他。”

惊天雷怔住了。他感到一股许久未曾体验过的疼痛，从他的火种里涌出来，好像一只大手，狠狠地捏住了它。

“我……”他试图说点什么，可嘴张开了半天也想不出该如何解释。

大黄蜂和小蜜蜂很像，这是谁都看得出来的事，不仅仅是他们的外貌，还有他们的性格，他们的情绪表现，甚至他们的每一个小动作。惊天雷曾经观察过无数次，尽管他们相处的时间并不长，但每一次见面，他都带着最后一次见面的心态去注视大黄蜂，谁也没法保证还有没有下一次。

“我知道你喝醉了，所以才把我当成了大黄蜂，我并没有责怪你。”小蜜蜂又说着，“可是，我已经长大了，惊天雷。”

惊天雷有点儿不解。他的心里隐约闪过一个念头，但是它过去的太快，他还没有来得及捕捉到。

“可以有自己喜欢的人了，你知道吗，惊天雷？”小孩儿将头靠在沙发上，自暴自弃地说。

惊天雷再一次怔住了，或者说他感到震惊。他想过无数个理由来解释小蜜蜂态度的别扭，却唯独没有想到这一点。

他是个满手鲜血无依无靠的杀手，习惯了睡在椅子上或者沙发上，长时间没有良好的睡眠，既没有家庭，也没有朋友，甚至连一个固定的居所都没有。

何况他还是个脾气不怎么好的上了年纪的称不上好人的家伙。

“……你还小。”惊天雷低声说，声音有些疲惫。

“我已经长大了，我已经长大了。”小蜜蜂又念叨着他刚才说的话，“你有没有注意到，我现在已经有你的腰那么高了，可第一次见面的时候我还够不着你的大腿。”

“但我正在变老。”惊天雷将他抱在怀里，下巴抵在他的头上。

小蜜蜂任由他抱了好一会儿，随后他便挣脱惊天雷的怀抱，头也不回地离开了安全屋。

惊天雷本想阻止他，但最后他什么也没有说出口，无论是他还是小蜜蜂，都需要时间来思考一下这突如其来的荒谬的感情。

小蜜蜂一路狂奔，也不管去向，七拐八绕地不知跑到了什么地方，等到他气喘吁吁地停下时，他才发现自己来到了一个明显已废弃多年的空旷大楼里，周围连一丝一毫的声音都听不到。

只有他的火种突突跳动的声音。

“该说这是普神的意志，还是巧合呢？”一道声音从他头顶的半悬空的楼层传来，声音温和，却带着一丝令人毛骨悚然的疯狂味道，“我记得，以前他们经常在这儿约会，还以为谁都不知道。”

“谁？！”小蜜蜂下意识地掏出了枪，满脸戒备地注视着声音传来的方向。

“好像忘了自我介绍？”一道身影飞出，以极快的速度出现在小蜜蜂面前，红白涂装的战斗机变为人形稳稳当当地停在了半空中，他朝小蜜蜂微微一笑，道，“我是红蜘蛛，你可以叫我……霸天虎的君主。”

小蜜蜂下意识后退了几步，他不久前就从闹翻天那儿听说过这个名字，也听出了闹翻天语气里的敬畏。

“……不要害怕，我并不想伤害你。”红蜘蛛摸着下巴，温和地说，“我只是想让你告诉我，惊天雷在什么地方。”

小蜜蜂仍然举着枪，一言不发。

“放轻松，小家伙，你再这样拿枪对着我，我很怕我一个失手，就把你杀了，毕竟塞伯坦已经很久没有出现幼生体了，我可不想做这么残忍的事。”红蜘蛛慢慢地落在小蜜蜂的面前，一手搭上他的肩膀，“只要你乖乖地告诉我，惊天雷他在哪，我就会奖励你最好吃的甜甜圈和面包，怎么样？”

“我不会告诉你的，红蜘蛛。”小蜜蜂冷淡地看着他，“他已经离开霸天虎很久了，为什么你们不愿意放过他？”

红蜘蛛收回自己的手，绕着小蜜蜂开始慢慢地踱起步子：“因为他不是一般的霸天虎，他在霸天虎的地位比你想象的要高得多，无数霸天虎的机密他都知道的一清二楚。而且……他曾经是我的僚机，我们认识了几百万年！比你认识他的时间要长得多！”

“可是你却只想杀他，而我却想保护他。”小蜜蜂目光真挚，无所畏惧地看着红蜘蛛。

红蜘蛛沉默了一会儿，突然他就像恼羞成怒一般一把捏住了小蜜蜂的脖子，把他从地上拎起来。

“多么瘦小的身躯，我一只手就能把捏死，你还凭什么去保护惊天雷？”他满意地看着小蜜蜂的腿在空中无意识地挣扎，微笑着说，“就凭你这细瘦的双腿和贫弱的双手吗？凭这把什么用也没有的手枪？”

小蜜蜂仍然紧闭着嘴，一个字也不肯说。

“既然你嘴硬不愿意开口，那我只好直接看看你的脑子了。”红蜘蛛唇边含笑，另一只手扣在小蜜蜂的头上，慢慢地启动了安装在手心的探测器。

“哈，惊天雷，他这个样子真是少见……”红蜘蛛飞快地扫视着小家伙的记忆，“声波，没想到那个家伙也在这里。啧啧，真可怜，你这个小家伙出生就这么惨……咦，等等？”

仿佛有手掌在搅动着自己的大脑的疼痛让小蜜蜂不可控制地流下了清洗液，可因为脖子被紧紧捏住，他甚至没法喊叫出声。

“红、蜘、蛛！”熟悉的声音突然在不远处响起，惊天雷很快就出现在他们面前，“放开他！”

“哈，我还在猜你会什么时候来呢？”红蜘蛛收回自己的手，满不在乎地说，“比我想象的还要快上不少，这个小家伙对你而言就这么重要吗？还是说……因为他和大黄蜂太过相似，你就把他当成了大黄蜂呢？”

惊天雷的声音头一次变得冷淡至极，他直勾勾地看着红蜘蛛，缓缓道：“红蜘蛛，放开他，我是认真的。”

“我又不是没有见过你认真的样子，你以为我会害怕吗？”红蜘蛛仍然笑得没心没肺，“更何况，单打独斗，我也不是打不过你，而且我手上还有你的小累赘，把他当做人质来威胁你，不是更方便？”

他一边说，一边加重了握在小蜜蜂脖子上的手的力气。

“红蜘蛛，我们之间的事，不要牵扯到别人。”惊天雷放软了语气，“我知道你原本不是这样的人。”

“哦？你又知道我是什么样的人了？”

“红蜘蛛，我知道你不是会对幼生体下手的人。”惊天雷继续说，“我只想说……威震天已经消失一千年了。”

惊天雷在冒险。他已经很久没有提起他们前任领袖的名字，仿佛这个名字是一个可怕的梦魇，对于红蜘蛛而言尤其如此。他打赌一旦他说出这个名字，红蜘蛛就会动摇，而他动摇的瞬间，就是他救下小蜜蜂的时候。  
事实证明，他赌对了。

红蜘蛛几乎瞬间动摇了，他手上的力气不由自主地放松了——小蜜蜂立即挣扎起来，而惊天雷也放出了他的爆炸弹，炸弹燃烧的大量烟雾迅速遮蔽了他们的身形，然后在红蜘蛛松懈的短暂间隙里，惊天雷稳稳当当地接住了小蜜蜂。

“你！不该提起这个名字！几百年了，没有任何人提起威震天！”红蜘蛛的声音不复最初的温和，变得尖利而高亢，“任何人都不能提起威震天！”

威力巨大的氖射线毫无章法地发射而出，在红蜘蛛毫无顾忌地射击之下，空旷的高楼转眼间就要崩塌。

惊天雷立刻带着小蜜蜂远离了高楼，他将小家伙稳稳当当地放回了地面，又一次冲进了已成废墟的高楼里。

红蜘蛛仍然不管不顾地射击着，几乎用上了机体里的所有弹药，哪怕他的机翼被落下的金属所擦伤他也毫不在意。直到最后一颗子弹耗尽，他才慢慢地落下来，停在地面上。

在见到去而复返的惊天雷后，他的情绪才稍稍恢复。见到昔日僚机的眼神，红蜘蛛冷淡而嘲讽地笑起来：“惊天雷，你果然没有变。”

惊天雷没有理会他这句话，他径直走到红蜘蛛面前，无奈地说：“已经一千年了，长机。”

多年未曾听到的称呼让红蜘蛛的机翼抖了抖，许久，他又温和地笑起来，缓缓道：“这一次我就暂时放过你，惊天雷，不过我劝你快一点离开这里，否则我迟早会杀死你爱的小家伙。”

说完，他便变行为飞机形态，留下意味不明的一句“你永远想不到你面对的是什么”就离开了。

再次回到小蜜蜂身边后，惊天雷紧紧地拥抱了他。

头一次，他像害怕失去大黄蜂那样害怕失去这个和他认识没多久的小家伙，仿佛他们已经认识了成千上万年。


	7. Chapter 7

07  
破空而来的炮火之声将坐在椅子上的惊天雷瞬间惊醒，他上线了光学镜头和音频接收器，百万年的作战经验在此刻发挥了作用，惊天雷瞬间抱起躺在充电床上的小孩儿，动作迅速地变形为载具形态，躲过擦着机翼而过的激光炮和被击中的能量块引发的轰爆。

小蜜蜂被这突如其来的变故吓了个清醒，他紧紧地趴在惊天雷的装甲上，任由速度极快的战斗机托着自己飞离安全屋。就在他们离开安全屋的瞬间，一发威力巨大的量子破坏炮就轰然冲出，一声巨响和刺眼的火光过后，安全屋已被炸毁了一大半，四处都是零落的铁片和呛鼻的烟雾。

“这，这是怎么回事？”小蜜蜂感觉到自己的音频接收器里都被炮火和连绵不断的子弹破空射来的响声所占据，刺激得他的大脑模块都在一阵阵发痛，甚至让他没法有闲暇时间为他们的屋子感伤。

“红蜘蛛，只有他干得出来在夜晚袭击莫邪天城这样的事，”惊天雷毫不犹豫地猜测，“……看来上次还是太过火了一些。”

果不其然，他的内置通讯频道里传来熟悉的高亢而略沙哑的破音，红蜘蛛的笑声在此刻都被接二连三的攻击所掩盖。

“没想到你还是这么不听劝，惊天雷，我和闹翻天都提醒过你了吧？既然你这么想被我们抓回去，那我就不客气了。”

惊天雷低声骂了一句炉渣，他没想到一千年过去，长机的精神状态不仅没有好转反而变得更加严重。

一道优美的曲线在远处出现，刹那间就赶到他们面前，即便在以速度性能著称的seeker部队里，红蜘蛛也是速度最快的那一个。他在停下的同时变为了人形，氖射线也同时瞄准了惊天雷和他身上的小蜜蜂。

而就在惊天雷有所动作时，闹翻天的突然出现打断了他的一切反抗行为。霸天虎的诸多量产机也在这个时候发挥了他们的作用，他们在地面站成了好几圈，每个人都保持着同样的举枪姿势对准了惊天雷和小蜜蜂。

霸天虎的现任领袖咧嘴笑了笑，他瞥了一眼浑身上下都写满了戒备的小孩，然后对惊天雷道：“离开霸天虎以后你越来越没有眼光了，惊天雷。”

惊天雷紧皱着眉，没有回应，事实上他也根本没搞懂红蜘蛛究竟在说些什么。

“真是可怜，你这样简直让我不想杀你，啧啧啧。”红蜘蛛在半空中踱起了步子，“如果那天你没有说出他的名字来招惹我的话，说不定我已经把我发现的有趣的事告诉你了呢！”

在内置通讯得到回应的瞬间，惊天雷紧绷着的神经稍微缓和下来：“什么有趣的事？！不要和我兜圈子。”

“为什么要告诉你？”红蜘蛛愉悦地笑着，笑容里已有了一丝癫狂的意味，仿佛一个残暴的君主观看虐杀的刑罚而产生的快意，他走到惊天雷面前，一把捏住昔日僚机的机翼，小心翼翼地摸了两把，然后突然出手，一发氖射线射穿了惊天雷的左翼。

小蜜蜂几乎下意识地大喊出声，盖过了惊天雷的闷哼声。他不知从哪儿来了力气，幼小的身躯激烈地挣扎起来，闹翻天挟持不住，竟被他挣脱出去，扑到惊天雷的面前。

“哼，白费力气。”红蜘蛛看也不看他一眼，随手一挥就把小孩的身躯打飞出去，重重地砸在了地面上。闹翻天心领神会立即出手，再一次将他钳制在怀中。

惊天雷狠狠地看向他的长机，从未有过的怒气几乎要从他的排气管里逆流爆出，他忍住疼痛冲上前，在红蜘蛛还未来得及躲避的瞬间，在他的座舱上揍上重重一拳，座舱的玻璃立即喀啦一声裂成了千百碎片，有不少碎片落入座舱里，扎入线路分布细密的的胸甲之中。

红蜘蛛倒退了几步，嘴边也溢出了一丝能量液，他抬手阻止了量产机们想要开枪的举动，抹掉嘴角的血液，然后朝闹翻天点了点头。闹翻天立刻明白了他的意思，他挟持着小蜜蜂来到惊天雷面前，将枪口紧紧地抵在小孩的火种舱处，沉默地注视着昔日同僚。

惊天雷沉默了好一会儿，脑海里不合时宜地浮现出威震天还在时他们三人一同出任务审讯敌人时的样子情形，在那时他绝没有想到类似的事情会发生在自己身上。

见他光学镜里流露出疲惫之色，红蜘蛛高声大笑了好一会儿，然后走上前，以同样的力道在惊天雷的面甲上狠狠地揍了一拳。

就在第二拳即将落下的瞬间，远处传来的高频音爆让他不由得停下了动作。

是声波。

“哈，没想到你也来了，我还在想你什么时候会来。”红蜘蛛的注意力转移到沉默寡言的前任情报官身上，“我记得你们的交情并不算很深，难道你想冒着得罪整个霸天虎的风险来救他们吗，声波？”

声波并没有直接回答他的问题，反而变形为录音机，播放起一段他收集到的夹杂着电流的讯息：  
“……声……滋啦……波，听到……我……滋啦……威……”

虽然被电流掩盖了大量的语句，但那熟悉到深入骨髓的声音却能让每一个霸天虎成员瞬间分辨声音的主人。

红蜘蛛几乎立即瞪大了光学镜，不管不顾地冲到声波面前，按下了再次播放，直到七八次循环过后，他才确认自己的接收器并没有出现故障。

“不，不可能的！这是你什么时候得到的讯息？！是不是你故意合成来骗我的，声波！”红蜘蛛两手捏成拳敲打在声波的胸甲上，恶狠狠地质问道，“一定是这样！一定是这样！”

领袖的震动引得所有霸天虎量产机都一时间不知该作何反应，而闹翻天也因为情绪激动放开了对小蜜蜂的钳制，就连受了重伤的惊天雷也吃惊得忘记了自己血流如注的机翼。

那一瞬间，小蜜蜂再一次意识到他和惊天雷之间的遥远距离，跨越了千万年。

“两个月周期前。”声波呆板的电子机械音发出，“我一直在解析这段音频，还在分析它的发讯地点，但是目前还没有成功。”

红蜘蛛怒不可遏，气急败坏，他大声询问着“为什么他给你发通讯却没有想到给我发”，在没有得到答案后，他又放开了前情报官，颓然地带领着那班量产机头也不回地离开了。

“啧，你们的运气真好，总是能让长机放你一马。”闹翻天嘲讽地对惊天雷说，随后他又看向声波，提出了拷贝音频文件的请求。

惊天雷不置可否，他向声波道了谢，又看了看已经毁掉的安全屋，也抱着小蜜蜂离开了。

他们走得很慢，惊天雷机翼受损，没法变为飞机，便只能和小蜜蜂一起用双腿慢慢地走。

夜晚的城市仍然喧嚣而热闹，但那些都是别人的，他们一点也没有。

“我们去找诈骗，他在这里的人脉广，知道哪里有可以给我们住的房子。”

“……”小蜜蜂一路都沉默着，不肯说话。

“我们很快就会有一个新的安全屋，蜂仔。”见小孩儿仍然不说话，他又补充道，“不用担心，我们会好好的。”

——但这样的话他自己都不相信。

前霸天虎，现任杀手，谁都知道不会有一个好下场。

在诈骗的安排下，他们在某个狭小的爱情旅馆里暂时住下来。旅馆房间的陈设甚至比安全屋还要简单，没有沙发，只有一张简陋宽大的双人充电床。

他们背对着对方躺下来，惊天雷面对着门口，小蜜蜂则注视着隐隐有喧哗声传来的铁窗。

许久，小孩儿终于忍不住转过身来，从背后环住飞行单位的腰，低声说：  
“我不想失去你，惊天雷。”

许久，在他快要下线进入梦境的迷糊里，高大的飞机转过身来把他搂在怀里，低声给出了回应：  
“你不会失去我，你让我再一次尝到了生活的滋味。我想睡在床上，有自己的牵挂。你永远不会是一个人了，蜂仔。”

他以为早已入睡没有听到这番话的人把这段杀手难能可贵的真情流露录了下来，放入了硬碟里最宝贵的位置。


	8. Chapter 8

08  
或许是声波带来的讯息奏了效，红蜘蛛和他所领导的霸天虎再没来找他们的麻烦，随后他们又在诈骗的帮助下，找到了一处可以租用的新家。新环境比之前要好得多，至少比上一个安全屋要明亮干净，窗户也不是让人透不过气来的监狱般的铁窗，惊天雷甚至在小家伙的要求下买了一株植物，放在他们新家的窗台边。  
这之后，惊天雷仍旧继续教授小蜜蜂使用枪械，并开始带着他出行一些简单的任务，他们就像合作了无数次的默契同伴一样亲密无间，就连原本不看好他俩组合的诈骗也不得不承认现在的惊天雷让人更加恐惧，行事效率也越来越高。  
然而就当惊天雷以为日子会这样一如既往地继续下去时，在他离开霸天虎后就再没有找过他的麻烦的汽车人突然不请自来。  
一见到擎天柱，惊天雷就感觉到一股没来由的烦闷。他站在大门口，一只手按在门框上，丝毫没有让这位德高望重的领袖进门的意思——如果要在汽车人中选出一个他最不喜欢的人，那么那个人非擎天柱莫属。

“这么久了，我以为你早就放下对我的仇恨了，惊天雷。”擎天柱的声音一如既往的平静到近乎冷漠的地步，“我听闻你收留了一个和大黄蜂很像的幼生体。”

听到大黄蜂的名字从擎天柱的嘴里说出来，惊天雷心中的烦闷进一步扩大，焦躁如同电流一般在他的机体内的每一根线路里涌动，让惊天雷开口的语气变得十分不善：“听着，我早就说过，所有汽车人之中我最不喜欢的就是你，擎天柱，你们汽车人应该换一个人来和我谈。还有，就算我身边有那样一个幼生体，也和你没有任何关系。”

“够了，我并不想和你谈论已经过去的事。”擎天柱似乎也有些动怒。

惊天雷冷笑了一声，心中的不快被再次放大，但他的面甲上却露出嘲讽的笑容：“过去的事？大黄蜂的事对于你而言或许已经过去了，但是对我而言，永远都不会过去。有时候你对自己的老朋友，比对你的敌人更残忍，汽车人的领袖。”

擎天柱的光学镜闪烁了一下，显然他也不想再继续这场毫无意义且引人不快的谈话，所以他并没有回应惊天雷的冷嘲热讽，而是将自己到来的目的全盘托出：

“在接到飞过山的报告之后，千斤顶和救护车立即调查了铁堡的所有数据库，塞伯坦历史上虽然少见，但是确实存在着火种转生一事，”擎天柱顿了顿，他注意到惊天雷的神情有一瞬间的变化，“如果他是大黄蜂火种的转生，那我们有义务把他带回铁堡，而不是和你一起流落在这里，霸天虎。”

“在你把他独自扔在那个暗无天日的地方等死之后？”惊天雷感觉到焦躁快要挤爆了他的排气管，他忍了半天才让自己没有狠狠地在擎天柱的脸上揍上一拳，“去他渣的战争，去他渣的拯救宇宙，他需要的是安安稳稳的生活，而不是为了你们的狗屁大义牺牲自己换来一个微不足道的结果！”

擎天柱不置可否，他只是微微皱了一下眉，便不再多说什么，变形为载具形态转身离开了。

小蜜蜂抱着一周份的能量面包回来时，惊天雷正躺在舒适的沙发上，飞行者以自己的右手当做枕头靠在扶手上，对于小孩儿的回来浑然不觉，显然陷入了思考之中。

幼生体放下了面包，轻手轻脚地走到沙发边，正要恶作剧时，就被飞行单位轻松地一把捞起放到了他的座舱上，这让他不由得惊呼了一声，但很快他就微红着脸找了个舒服的姿势老老实实地趴在了飞行者的身上，让自己的双腿尽可能地伸直放松。

“你怎么了，惊天雷？”小蜜蜂的手指在战斗机的座舱上轻轻地敲打着，他能直觉地察觉到惊天雷的不对劲，可就在他出门之前，杀手还好好的。

“……”惊天雷并没有很快回答。他的心情很乱，他理不出自己的思绪，他满脑子无从发泄的烦闷和焦虑，它们就像一团乱麻，纠缠在一起，把他的火种紧紧地缠住，让他感到一阵无法消弭的痛苦。这种感觉和他听到大黄蜂死去的消息时如出一辙，让他又产生一种马上要失去小蜜蜂的错觉。

在见到小蜜蜂的第一眼起，惊天雷便误以为他是大黄蜂。他们实在是太像了，现在更是越来越像，幼生体全身上下没有一处地方不像大黄蜂，但他没有听说过火种轮回，连一向见多识广的诈骗和声波也没有听说过，他只能让自己正视大黄蜂已经死去的事实，不把他当做大黄蜂来对待。但擎天柱告诉他，火种转生并非是不可能的。

惊天雷忍不住思考倘若汽车人带走小蜜蜂之后会做些什么。或许他们会把他培养成汽车人战士，或许在确认了他的身份后他们会试图唤醒他火种里的记忆，又或者他们会让他再次回到战场，再一次从他的身边夺走他。

大概是不满惊天雷的沉默，小蜜蜂恶意地在飞行者的颈部线路分布细密的地方轻轻地咬了一口，成功地拉回了对方的注意力，这一招是他在电视上学到的，效果果然令他满意。

“蜂仔，”惊天雷无奈地叹了口气，他在小孩儿的额头上轻吻了一下——最近他们之间这样做的次数越来越多——然后坐直身体，让小家伙坐在他的双腿之间，问道，“你听我说一个故事，我想听听你的看法。”

见惊天雷如此神情严肃，小蜜蜂也正襟危坐地点了点头。

“这个故事是我从某个地方看来的，但是我没有看完，所以希望你帮我猜测一下结局。”见小家伙又点了点头，他这便斟酌着语句开了口，“故事里有个非常正义的塞伯坦人，他的能力并不是很强，个子也不高，但是一直很努力……”

“他为宇宙牺牲了自己，但没多久他的火种出现奇迹般地转生，他虽然再一次复活，但是过去他的一切，他的同伴、他的理想、他的经历他都忘得一干二净。”惊天雷看着专注而认真地听他讲故事的小孩儿，目中透出温柔之色，“但他曾经最憧憬、崇拜甚至一度爱慕过的人找到了他，希望带他回去。”

在久久等待也不见下文之后，小蜜蜂开口问道：“到这里结束了吗？”

惊天雷点了点头：“我只看到这里，你觉得他会回到昔日同伴身边吗？”

“他会的。”小孩儿没有思考多久就迅速给出了答案，惊天雷感觉到一阵冰冷窜上他的心口，让他的手脚都变得冰凉，“那个一直爱着他的那个人，不正是爱他这一点吗？”

惊天雷怔住了，他并没有在故事里提及太多自己的戏份，但是敏锐的小蜜蜂还是听出了其中的端倪。

“说不定在他想起一切之后，他还是会回到那人的身边的。”小蜜蜂嘴角一弯，甜甜地笑了。


	9. Chapter 9

09  
对于擎天柱，小蜜蜂的第一反应是“他真高”，比惊天雷还要高。他的神情严肃，看起来不大令人亲近，和惊天雷之间有种剑拔弩张的气氛，可对第一次见面的人，小蜜蜂头一次没有表现出警惕，反而感觉到一股亲切与怀念从他的火种之中腾地升起。

“我很欣慰你做出了这样的选择，惊天雷。”擎天柱认真地说，“由于他是这么多年来的第一个幼生体，即便检测结果不像我们所期待的那样，我们也会把他留在铁堡，这一点我希望你可以理解。”

“哈，那正好，不用再被你们汽车人打搅我的生活。”忽略了小蜜蜂望向他的目光，惊天雷若无其事地转过身去，准备离开。

——他已经经历过太多次离别，这一次也一样。

“还有一点，”汽车人的领袖难能可贵的出现了一丝迟疑，“对于大黄蜂的事，我欠你一个道歉。”

听到这话惊天雷的脚步停滞了一瞬，但最后他什么也没说便径直地朝前走了。

他觉得自己是个混蛋，他骗了年纪轻轻的小家伙，他说不需要多久他就会去把他接回来，但是惊天雷预感到这将是他们之间的最后一次见面。

“你不喜欢他，真奇怪。”直到看不见惊天雷的背影之后，幼生体这才恋恋不舍地收回了目光。

“不，是他不喜欢我。”擎天柱回答道。

他们花了两天的功夫从莫邪天城回到铁堡，铁堡给小蜜蜂的印象就像它的名字，一座名副其实的金属堡垒，尽管城市像是完全没有经历过战争一样保持着战前的漂亮模样，但他还是不喜欢它。他更喜欢惊天雷已经毁坏的安全屋和他们第二个房子，还有他的植物。

每一个见到小蜜蜂的人都对他的出现表现出了超乎寻常的惊奇，从铁堡的城市入口到汽车人总指挥部，他的脑模块都快要被“大黄蜂”给填满了。

“我和他真的很像吗？”在前往医疗室的路上，小蜜蜂终于忍不住问擎天柱。

擎天柱沉默了一会儿，点了点头：“你很快就会见到他。”

擎天柱所说的是大黄蜂的照片，就挂在去往医疗室的长廊的墙壁上，和许多其他在战争中死去的汽车人士兵一起。他的面容很年轻，看起来比幼生体成熟不了多少，头顶的一对犄角也和小蜜蜂的一模一样，而那双蓝色的光学镜，在阳光的照射下澄澈到近乎透明。

这一瞬间，小孩儿忽然明白了为什么惊天雷会爱他。

“所以……你们认为我就是他，是吗？”小蜜蜂将目光落在擎天柱的身上，他注意到领袖在注视着面前的照片时，情绪也有一丝异样。

“只是存在这个可能性。”擎天柱抬腿继续往前走，“你的希望呢？”

这复杂的问题让小家伙沉默了很久，直到站在了医疗室的大门口，他才给出答案：“我希望我是他，那样……惊天雷会很开心。”

见医疗室的灯光亮起，擎天柱便在门外长椅上坐了下来。

声波默不作声地将惊天雷手边的能量高纯推到一个醉鬼够不着的距离，无视了对方嘴里的胡言乱语和多年的战友情谊，淡淡道：“你该走了，这里不是油坊。”

“我还有最后一个问题……”惊天雷口齿不清地说，“如果他真的就是大黄蜂的话，会怎么样……”

“他会回到原来的生活，成为霸天虎的敌人。”声波的声音依然毫无波动，“听着，惊天雷，我只多说这一次。如果他是大黄蜂，那么意味着汽车人需要把他作为大黄蜂的记忆激活，或是干脆将保存的记忆数据库重新写入，这个过程是不可逆的，他可能再也不会记得作为幼生体和你一起生活的这三个月。”

醉鬼好像根本没有听见这番话，骂骂咧咧地笑道：“我头一次听你说这么多话……”说完，他便准确无误地拿起那瓶高纯，跌跌撞撞地离开了音像店。

在小蜜蜂离开之后，他们原本不怎么宽敞的房子陡然变得空旷而冷清。桌上没有吃完的能量面包，双人充电床和摆在窗边的植物，几乎哪里都显示出第二人的痕迹。

前霸天虎在桌旁坐下来。就是在三天前，在小家伙将面包渣吃得满地都是的时候，惊天雷说出了他们需要分别的真相。

“为什么？你不要我了吗，惊天雷？”小家伙扔下了没吃完的面包，一脸泫然欲泣的模样死死地盯着他。

“不，”惊天雷将小孩儿的两只手握在手心，“这是你自己做出的选择。”然后他隔着桌子凑到小蜜蜂的面前，给了他一个从未有过的深吻。

直到傍晚，阳光散尽，医疗室的灯光才熄灭。

救护车在见到坐在门外的擎天柱后愣了一瞬，很快就反应过来，向领袖解释道：“我已经检查了他的火种基因和主记忆芯片及备用芯片，他……的的确确就是大黄蜂。记忆芯片里有一大段加密区域，只需要激活他就能想起自己还是大黄蜂时候的一切，而他现在的记忆就会受到冲击，或许数据会被彻底抹消，或许……幸运的话，会转移到备用芯片之中。”

“……他怎么会出现在莫邪天城？”擎天柱问了一个似乎完全无关的问题。

救护车迟疑了一阵，回答道：“我并不能确定，毕竟可供参考的案例太少，但是就历史上存在的三个例子来看，原因在于火种。”

“火种？”

“是的，虽然作为科学人员应该用理论和数据说话，而不该这么说……但是，”救护车又顿了顿，“我想是因为他的火种对莫邪天城有执念，只能说是他的意志或者是普神的意志，让他重新以幼生体的模样出现在那里。”

莫邪天城里唯一和大黄蜂有关的人就是惊天雷。

汽车人之中知晓大黄蜂和惊天雷有往来的人并不是少数，但他们并没有对此表现出苛责，他们相信大黄蜂作为汽车人士兵的素养，同时也真切地感受到每一次他们见面之后，小家伙的心情有多么好，大家都只是把这当做了一个心照不宣的秘密。

但某场重要战役的失败，汽车人的大量伤亡，让谣言在那些和大黄蜂接触不深的人之中迅速流传开来，哪怕是擎天柱也没法堵住悠悠众口。

这也是救护车一直想问擎天柱，却始终没有问出口的问题：在将大黄蜂和他的小队抛弃在战斗区，让他奋战至死，即便当时汽车人确分身乏力，可他究竟有没有一丁点私心？

“现在的数据不能保存下来吗？”擎天柱避开多年老友的目光询问道。

救护车摇了摇头，半晌，又点点头：“我尝试过了，但我还会继续想办法，但我会先征求他的意见。”

“就照你说的办。”擎天柱拍了拍救护车的肩膀后转身离开。

这一番交流过后，小蜜蜂已经在手术台上醒来了，他一见到救护车，就表现出躁动不安，最终还是犹犹豫豫地问道：“我就是大黄蜂，对吗？”

“对，你就是大黄蜂。”救护车微笑着说，“这简直是一个奇迹，整个塞伯坦历史上也只有三个火种转生的例子，现在你是第四个。”

“但我还没有大黄蜂的记忆，他的所有事情我都不记得。”

“你的记忆芯片中的那一部分被加密了，只要解密成功你就能恢复记忆。”救护车耐心地解释，“当然这要取决于你，因为一旦解密，可能你作为幼生体的记忆就会全部被抹除。”

“……小蜜蜂就会不存在了，对吗？”他下意识地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，似乎惊天雷的亲吻还残留在上面。

“是的，我想了很多办法保存你现在的记忆，但是都失败了，我很抱歉。”

“你不需要道歉……我只希望你能帮我一个忙。”小蜜蜂坚定地说，“我希望在我醒来之后，我第一个看到的人是惊天雷，就算现在的记忆消失了，在我睁开眼看到他之后，我一定能想起来。”

救护车并没有思考多久就答应了他，尽管他知道擎天柱不会喜欢这个主意。


	10. Chapter 10

10  
大黄蜂觉得自己像做了一个长长的梦，又像是经历了一次死亡。他经历过的一切都像电视剧一样一幕接一幕、一集接一集地出现在他的眼前，他看到战前作为快递员的自己，又看到和奥利安相识的自己，还有在寻找猛大帅的任务中和惊天雷的意外相识，再之后，他见到自己的死亡，真切的痛楚陡然贯穿他的火种舱，仿佛他被一炮穿胸，回归火种源。

虽然比起大多数塞伯坦人的一生，他的一生可以称得上短暂，可是他却并没有感到后悔，只有唯一的遗憾。

——没有在和惊天雷最后一次见面的夜晚，向他表白。

睁开眼后，大黄蜂首先看到的是一双红色的光学镜，与所有汽车人不一样的，属于霸天虎的光学镜；再然后，他见到了熟悉的座舱和一对蓝色机翼，霸天虎的标志仍旧清晰可见。

谁也想不到会在汽车人的总指挥部里见到霸天虎。

“惊天雷？”大黄蜂的声音沙哑极了，让他觉得自己像是睡了上百年。

惊天雷像是被他惊到了，半天都说不出话来，随后在大黄蜂安抚性地摸了摸他的座舱时，他猛然压下身体，凑到刚刚睡醒的人面前，给了对方一个热情似火的早安吻。

在亲吻之中，大黄蜂想起了一切。

不单是他作为大黄蜂的一切，还有作为小蜜蜂的一切。他们相处的三个月，他们学习枪法的过程，他们在充电床上一并躺下的情形。

和一个吻。

 

END


End file.
